


Smart Enough to Know

by rdm_ation, theworldwhispers



Series: What I Already Knew [6]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwhispers/pseuds/theworldwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna sees everything. Blaine is just a little bewildered by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart Enough to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Brittany wrote this way back at the start, and as such has been completely jossed by the fic itself. Regardless, we still love it so here!

Blaine’s leaning up against a wall, watching as Rachel spins about grandly in her pink dress. It flies out around her like petals in the wind, and he just smiles. She looks beautiful, and still oddly so carefree, despite everything that this evening means. 

 

He’s so caught up in watching her that he doesn’t notice when someone slides up next to him, twirling a long lock of hair around her finger.

 

“Hello,” comes the voice, melodic and soft. “Who are you watching? It’s a bit rude to stare, you know.”

 

He jumps almost a foot in the air, bringing a hand up to his chest. “God, don’t do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

 

She simply takes a sip of her drink and looks at him with a smile. “You’ll be alright. You have a strong heart. You were watching the princess, weren’t you? She’s quite pretty.”

 

Blaine swallows, his hand still on his chest. The cloth beneath his fingers feels so foreign – so overly manufactured for someone like him. But he nods. “Y-yeah, she is. Who – I mean, can I ask your name? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

 

“I’m Luna. I live nearby, but my home is not here. I just came because I heard.”

 

“Heard what?”

 

The girl – Luna, apparently – gives him another smile, but this one seems tinted with some kind of sadness. Or perhaps not sadness, but wisdom. Blaine has the odd feeling that she knows much more than she’s letting on. “About the princess and the prince she’s promised to.”

 

“Ahhh,” Blaine says, leaning back against the wall with a sigh. “Right. The prince.”

 

Luna tilts her head to the side and studies him for a moment, an intrigued sort of look on her face. “You fancy him. You have a connection to her, but also to him.”

 

Blaine’s eyes dart around the room, making sure no one else has heard them. But they’re secluded, off in their own little world to the side. “Look, I don’t know who you are, but you can’t just – go around saying things like that. Even here.”

 

She doesn’t seem to pay him any mind, or rather, she doesn’t seem concerned. “They aren’t meant for each other, you know. She and him. Perhaps it’s something to do with you.”

 

He sputters a bit then, his eyes wide. “I’m – I can’t… “ He sighs. “It’s not my place to do anything. I’m just a stable-hand.”

 

“But you’re her friend. You watch out for her, yes?”

 

Blaine nodes. Of course he does. She’s his sister, whether she knows it or not. He’s been trying to play a bit of a protector role to her since he got here, even though he’s a bit younger. But he’s stronger, and faster, so he does what he can.

 

“I do,” he finally relents. No point in hiding anything from this girl. She seems to know anyway.

 

“But who, then, is looking out for you?” she asks, looking at him as if she genuinely expects an answer.


End file.
